


𝐑𝐎𝐘𝐀𝐋 𝐅𝐋𝐔𝐒𝐇 ( 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐜𝐞 ).

by rushifaas



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism Spectrum, Card Games, Confusion, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hanahaki Disease, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Old Married Couple, Racism, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushifaas/pseuds/rushifaas
Summary: << 𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚊 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕.𝙳𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚏𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚊 𝚍𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚜?𝙸'𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚍𝚖𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜.𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚟𝚘𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚎𝚛𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚊 𝚋𝚒𝚐 𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚛.𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚊𝚕 𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚠.>>when the black knights heard of the SAZ for japan, everyone had their mixed feelings. zero is to meet princess euphemia in a week or so. until the day before the world of c has decided humanity needs to have a new game. those who were chosen were tossed into a place of madness where the stakes were much, much higher.the only warning is to be wary of the cards.
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	𝐑𝐎𝐘𝐀𝐋 𝐅𝐋𝐔𝐒𝐇 ( 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈'𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐜𝐞 ).

**Author's Note:**

> here it is, the fic given to us as a challenge. inspired by an amazing netflix show and the infamous hanahaki disease, we present to you a suzalulu fic that will undoubtedly hurt your heart strings.
> 
> so root for suzaku or lelouch, you might just have to.

[ **wonderland** : _a_ _n imaginary place of delicate beauty or magical charm, a place that excites admiration or wonder._ ]

the world is swimming in his vision as blood pooled through his ragged clothes, headache pounding in his skull. a bloody cleaver knife lay a few inches from him as he's sprawled about with the collar covering his throat and beeping a bright red. people were screaming but he can't understand what they're saying. he does know that there's a large LED screen above them with red letters and an image of a lamb chasing the big bad wolf. 

<< **GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK IN THE SHIBUYA TRAIN STATION >>**

_ ( where did  _ **_we_ ** _ go wrong? where did  _ **_i_ ** _ go wrong? ) _

he failed, he failed! not only did he lose those most precious to him, he couldn't stay alive long enough to make amends for what he's done before. fresh, hot tears stream down his bruised cheeks as the damn contraption pricks through the tender flesh of his neck; ears buzzing with cicada's and a sunshine above a shrine eases into his mind. at least he can die peacefully with pleasant memories before any of this happened…

**< < DIFFICULTY: 9 OF HEARTS. >>**

as he drifts to a strange darkness, someone ran to him as screams left their mouth. they wore the same contraption of a collar and landing onto swollen knees, grabbing the dying male. 

he shakes the fallen figure as he shouts at him, tears streaming from bright green eyes. he flinches as the sound of a gunshot in the distance could be heard and the large screen echoes with a buzzing sound, a red x marked upon a player's photo. the figure doesn't stir and panic hits him like a ton of bricks. he buries his dirty and bruised face into messy dark hair, large tears mixing into the strands. he was too late to do anything, too late to make any difference. how the timing of this game right after it all fell apart and he's trying to get those closed eyes open so he can stare. maybe if they both stared at another they'd, they'd --

**< < RULES: THE WOLF MUST HUNT THE LAMBS IN ORDER TO WIN. THE PLAYER REMAINING WILL BE THE WOLF AND THE WINNER. THE LAMBS WILL DIE. >>**

no, he knew it wouldn't work. one of them will die. but why?  _ just why _ ?! he lost everyone else that he believed he cherished and now the last one was leaving him. he didn't think this would happen even if they told him about it. he thought they were over exaggerating about it because they wanted him to return romantic feelings. he rejected them four times all because there was only one.

but now he realizes he was wrong, so very wrong. what was that saying? you won't know what you have until it's gone?

"fuck… fuck! come on, please… this is just a joke. you're just acting, you have to be -- "

_ ( "i'll give up my life in the next game to join those I sacrificed. i think i should stop feeling selfish and want to live." a tired, hoarse voice murmurs as two figures were meeting up in one of the isolated work buildings. the last day of their visa so they had to join tomorrow. both were worse for wear and have been through hell and back. _

_ when they don't get an answer a thin smile curves on their pale lips, "don't worry, white knight. i'll make sure everyone gets their revenge with my hide. but to the glare and hatred in your eyes i take it you don't believe me." it was a statement and not a question. without another word the thinner silhouette rises from the table they sat on, leaving without looking back. _

_ the one left behind fumbles into their pocket and takes out a needle of refrain, anguish on their face. ) _

' **_one minute and thirty seconds left_ ** .'

_ ( "be wary of the games with hearts involved. it literally means a game of betrayal and all the bonds you made will be destroyed in an instant. no matter who wins or what happens and if it's your first, you'll be deeply traumatized for the rest of your life.") _

the buzzer rings painfully in his ears to indicate the game of hide and seek was over, his face drains of color as he stares blankly at the bloody warm corpse in his hold. the ringing sound of cheers and confetti echo in his eardrums as the remaining three all were executed via the explosive collar they wore. his body shook as he pressed his cheek against the bloody hair as the tears streamed down dirty cheeks. green eyes rimmed with red stare blankly with the world growing cold around him.

the sound of cheering children echo in all of the subway station, his heart plummeting lower than his stomach.

**< < WINNER: SUZAKU KURURUGI. >>**


End file.
